Sautrax Plane
by Lostin
Summary: Yugi-tachi are called upon by Seto to go to Magus to thank the natives for helping Seto test out his new VR game. What's this about Diabound? Not only that, but why are strange visions of Egypt returning and some natives of Magus in them? Unlock that secr


**Sautrax Plane **

  


**Author:**

Lostin

  


**Summary:**

Seto has long created a virtual reality game, and has used the citizens of Magus Town to test it out. Now, Seto has invited Yugi-tachi to join the citizens of Magus in playing that game, to thank them. But, as usual, things start to happen... AU. 

  


**Disclaimer:**

Lostin and OC(s) co. has signed the agreement that Yugi-tachi do not belong to her but even so Miss Lostin, however, does wish that she owns a United We Stand and a Jinzo, and that anyone who gives her either will become Gods in her Fantasy World. 

  


**To-Knows:**

Though Japanese names are used in this fic, the Yami(s) have been given their own names. 

Yami = Yami Yugi/Atemu Panseru 

Yami Bakura = Yami Bakura/Bakhu Ryou

Yami Marik = Yami Mariku/Marik Ishtar ((Yes, I know this is name, but Marik is put of Mariku and Ishtar part of Ishtaaru, and Yami Marik is part of Malik after all. Get it?))

  


**Credits:**

Celtic Guardian 7 ((For giving me this idea on a VR world, with his fic called Teknisk Wereld, read it, cause it roxx!))

Creator of Generators ((Without his invention of generators, I wouldn't have been able to come out with everything. Yes, all names are created using generators. So are appearances.))

Absolute Anime ((For giving information on the names of characters.)) 

  


**Call-For-Help:**

Help on the pairings. People who help will be credited. 

  


**Other Stuff:**

I'm not going to do Jounouchi's accent thingy. So there. Unless someone has a site that helps.

  


/.../ and //...// is Yugi-To-Yami and Yami-To-Yugi respectively.

  


Uh, this fic is under a separate account because I don't want people ((except a few friends)) to know that I'm writing this type of fic. Updates will hopefully, be once a fortnight, but if I'm really happy, I might give once a week sometimes. However, due to the starting of the second year, I might be really busy. 

  


Since this is the first chapter, I will start with a longer than average chapter, which hopefully will keep interest peaking. Also, if I get more than five reviews for any chapter, the next chapter will be about as long as this chapter. 

  


On with the fic!

  


---

  


Yugi Mutou was sort of scared. This was his first time traveling aboard without an adult, just with a few close friends, mainly Anzu Masaki, Seto Kaiba, Katsuya Jounouchi, Ryou Bakura, Hiroto Honda and of course, his other self, Atemu Panseru, otherwise known as Yami, or Yami Yugi. And now they had finally reached the little town of Magus, where the population was estimated to be a small three hundred. 

  


Actually, they had the choice between Magus or another town Yugi had quite forgotten the name of. 

  


/Yami, I'm scared./ Even after finding out Yami's real name, Yugi couldn't bear to give up his old habit of calling Yami 'Yami' and so the name stuck. His friends, all except Bakura and Mariku, had not known about the finding, and thus stuck to using the name 'Yami'.

  


//Aibou, that's no need to feel scared. You're just here to relax and play a few games with the locals of Magus, as a way to thank them for helping Kaiba with his newest game. Of course, that other town will be jealous.// Yami's reply came fondly, and Yugi saw Atemu smile, and felt the warmth in it.

  


/But Yami!/ Yugi opposed, pouting mentally. /I don't want to be stuck playing alone-/

  


//When you've tried the game, you would.// The tone was final, as if he knew it.

  


/...A prediction?/ Yugi asked, grinning, touching the Millennium Tauk inside his pocket. Isis had no longer the power to utilise it, and had asked him politely to search out the true owner.

  


//...Er, no.// Yami almost squeaked out, and that certainly made Yugi curious.

  


/Then, what Yam-Yam?/ Yugi asked, his grin even wider as he used one of Yami's older nicks that was kept secret between the two soul-bonded boys. 

  


//I am not Yam-Yam. Yami is acceptable but-//

  


/Fine, Yami/ Yugi said, pouting again. /Then, how did you know?/

  


"Yugi!" 

  


Yugi blinked before Yami could answer, and saw everyone in the jet looking at him worriedly. "Were you talking to Yami?" Bakura asked gently, avoiding the use of Yami's true name, just as Yugi had bidden him to. 

  


Yugi blinked again, then nodded. 

  


"You'll like the game, Yugi, you can ask Yami if you don't believe me. He tried it out for me once," Seto said, as he leaned back, and drank a cup of what Yugi hoped was non-alcoholic. Seto's personality had taken a huge change after the Millennium Rod acknowledged him as the true owner, and poor Mariku had been left without any, but as Isis had pointed out, _this was their fate._

  


/...Yami?/

  


//... Sorry?// Yami squeaked out again. //I was trying to test it so as to decide whether you would like it... So it wouldn't be a waste of time...//

  


/Oh./ Yugi smiled. //Thank you, Yami!/ And he felt his other self returning back the smile, and he knew this would be the start of a brand new adventure. Then, he frowned half-heartedly. _Sometimes, I wish our lives were much normal. But I guess having Yami would count out... _

  


//You bet.//

  


Yugi winced. He had better learn to guard his thoughts soon.

  


--- 

  


"You're saying the King Of Games will be coming? How true is that, Virgil?" Cameota snorted, her tail waving behind her excitedly. Yes, a black furry tail waved behind Cameota Stareye, she having inherited her ancestor's genes. Hooded brown eyes matched with long, waist-length purple hair with black bangs that stood out, worn in a tidy manner, making her look like a teacher's pet, which in fact was the total opposite of Cameota's true personality. And on her head, two black cat ears drooped, giving her another look of a sad kitten. Pale skin plus a feminine figure had given her a long list of boys who would be willing to become her lover. But she wasn't really interested in them. 

  


Virgil stared at his friend, then spoke dryly, "If I was lying, may God strike me dead, if I can die again." Virgil Carpathia, like his friend, who no ordinary person. In fact, this very-famous-and-loved boy among the girls and some boys was a lamia, that meaning a born vampire, one who can age and stop aging as he or she likes. Sharp amethyst eyes glanced amusedly up and down his friend's body before running one hand through his short and curly rose-red hair, arranging his golden bangs so that his view wasn't blocked. "Well... At least that was what Vivian said... And she said she heard it from Otogi-"

  


"Wait a sec, Virgil. How did Vivian talk to Otogi?" Cameota asked, confused, pushing back a few of her bangs, her tail having stopped its waving quite a few moments ago.

  


"You are slow," mumbled Virgil, before he spoke louder, "Otogi moved, remember? The new student Vivian had been so excited about? Are you sure you are okay, Cam?" He used his fond nickname for her, a nickname only two have ever been awarded the privileges of using. One was Virgil, and the other was their closest friend, Vivian.

  


"Yeah," Cameota mumbled, then her eyes widened with realisation. "Oh, him," she said huffily. "That guy." Her tone cause Virgil to raise an eyebrow at her. "What? Can't a catgirl hate a guy?"

  


"First time I heard you say that," Virgil admitted, then looked up into the afternoon sun. Lamia could go out in the light for as long as they wanted, while made vampires, termed vermin could only go out for short periods. Nature had always deemed lamia better than vermin, giving her naturally-born ones more powers than those made ones. "We had better head in for our next class, and you had better hide all your darling cat ears and tail. Wouldn't want questions now, would we?"

  


Cameota scowled half-heartedly at him, but complied. The lesser the number of people who knew about her powers, the better. She wouldn't want to be cooped up in a laboratory, studied by people in white suits. No, she even preferred school to that horrible cage. Even being grounded was better than that. She knew how it felt like, having heard first-hand about it from her great-grandmother, who believe it or not, escaped from a top-secret laboratory with the help of a human, and settled down with him. 

  


"I wonder how good he really is at Duel Monsters..." she wondered, smirking. "Million Raici says that all girls would surround him! I win!" she yelled cheerfully at Virgil, stretching her hand out, as if expecting him to pay up. 

  


Virgil just threw her an amused look. "Oh, come on, still sulking at the fact the machine swallowed all your Raici?" He laughed, and nudged her into the school building. "We have Tsar Blasphemy next... And after that, we can head back to Vivian's Dad's shop to play. "

  


Cameota couldn't help but giggle as Virgil used his old nickname for Professor Alial Tsar, their old History teacher, who often strayed off to talk instead of how his family helped the winning side, and praised anyone who remembered about his family. The thing about Virgil was that he couldn't help but give everyone he knew nicknames, some often leading to fights, of course.

  


"Hey! Cam! Catch up!" Virgil yelled far down the corridor, making Cameota snap out of her thoughts and hurry after him. 

  


_If the Game King was coming here after all, maybe we could have some fun around here..._

  


Cameota, no matter what, still had old habits of a catgirl in her, after all.

  


---

  


Vivian giggled as Ryuji showed her again his best tricks. She already knew how he did it, that was the best thing of being a sorceress of the air. But it didn't hurt to pretend to be normal. Her gray eyes put on an expression of wonder as she watched him trick yet another classmate. He then caught her eyes, before walking over and ran his nimble and long fingers through her long curly and silk-like hair that fell softly and serenely on her shoulders. She then pushes his fingers away, laughing, and ran to her seat, three rows away from his.

  


It was not a secret that Ryuji had a small crush on the graceful girl, whose parents owned the VR Central, the only place in universe besides another town called Geogiad with access to Sautrax Plane, but just that one place could fit all of Magus' citizens inside, with some place still a lot of place to walk about. After all, Magus was so big and yet only was here to provide houses for a small population of about three hundred. 

  


Ryuji walked up to her, grinning. "Yugi and his friends are coming over today. Want to go and give them a welcome?" His green eyes sparkled, as he watched the girl consider her options. He flicked his dice earrings, and heard soft sighs from some girls who were seating in the classroom. 

  


"I think... I'll go meet them!" Then, she smiled sweetly. "With Virgil and Cam, of course! ^_^ You can come along if you want, Ryuji, but I don't think Cam likes you..." She trailed off, then giggled, as she saw Ryuji fall onto the floor. "Who do you think will challenge Yugi first in a duel? Nah, I think he would get to Sautrax Plane first."

  


"You going there today?" Ryuji asked, after recovering from shock, giving his best grin again, his white teeth flashing.

  


"Yep, along with Virgil and Cam," she said, before adding, "Think mother would ask me to show Yugi along... Oh well, we have to see then..."

  


Just as she finished her sentence, the bell rang and late students quickly ran into their seats, as Ryuji walked back to his own, while Vivian sat down in her own seat, thinking, and was able to sense the teacher walking in. 

  


School, after all, was ending soon. Soon. 

  


---

  


"And this is the system that Mr Kaiba has created to allow access into the Sautrax Plane," Yami watched the girl said, smiling, as she pointed to a huge machine in the middle of the huge building. "Basically, them game revolves around Duel Monsters, and each player has a Soul Monster, who will take the place of the Deck Master, thus limiting each person to only one Soul Monster." 

  


//I wonder...//

  


/Hmm?/

  


//Remember Bakhu and his introduction to us?//

  


/Oh./ 

  


Yami smirked, but still concentrated on listening. 

  


"Each Soul Monster had a different Power to use, thus making each one unique, and Soul Monsters always stay the same," the girl finished, and bowed. "Uh, I think that's all." 

  


"Raici," the other girl remarked dryly, her purple hair waving freely behind her, black bangs barely covering her sharp brown eyes. 

  


The boy scowled, but his amethyst eyes glowed with amusement. "What's up, Cam, with you and Raici?" Then, he turned to Yami and his friends. "Raici is the currency used in Sautrax Plane, to buy things and play slots, whatever you want."

  


"Sounds interesting," Bakura murmured. "Can Magic cards be your Soul Master?"

  


The girl, the one with coral blue hair tilted her head slightly. "Yep, but it's very rare, and Cam is one of those lucky ones!" She giggled. "Oh, silly me. I'm Vivian Flores. This is Virgil Carpathia-" –here she pointed to the boy– "-And this is Cam, Cameota Stareye, don't call her Cam unless she allows you to. The guy who did ended up with twenty stitches."

  


Yami felt Yugi wincing inside his soulroom. /That's gotta hurt a lot.../

  


Yami frowned. //I don't know, but if it was me, twenty stitches wouldn't be a hundredth of what-//

  


/YAMI!/

  


Yami laughed silently, earning weird looks from the three natives of Magus. "Nothing, just thinking of someone I know who would have done even worst."

  


The girl, Cameota, pouted. "I would have done more, but Vivian stopped me..." Yami saw the truth in here eyes and grinned. _He liked this girl's personality._ "Then Virgil stopped me too. Evil people."

  


Yami looked at the boy, Virgil, who rolled his eyes, but grinned and spoke. "Well, the King of Games, are you ready to go on a new journey?" Then he paused. "Vivian, where's Otogi?"

  


"_Ryuji_," Vivian replied, emphasizing the word, "told me last minute he was busy."

  


"Otogi is here?" Jounouchi asked excitedly. "Cool! Yugi, I want to beat him up!" Yami sighed as he saw the other boy's expression of happiness. Ever since Jounouchi had been third runner up at Battle City, he had a strange knack of wanting to fight all the good duelists he knew.

  


"_Ryuji_ is coming to Sautrax Plane much later, I'm afraid," Vivian replied. 

  


"_Otogi_," mumbled Virgil, who then slipped on his own Duel Disk, staring at them all. "You have to bring Duel Disks in, you see."

  


"Oh," Bakura said, then put on her own, which had been stuck in her bag. "It's kind of bad Kaiba couldn't join us today."

  


"He's probably having fun at the feasts," Cameota said, smirking. "And my mother's probably all over him." Yami noticed Virgil and Vivian giggling at her words, but suspected he would probably find out from Seto when he returned.

  


Yami slipped on his Duel Disk, feeling the familiar weight and smiled. //Finally! Dueling again!//

  


He heard Yugi's mental chuckles. /Just get me a Dark Magician Soul Monster, Yami./

  


//Maybe, aibou.//

  


"Oh, yeah!" Vivian suddenly shouted, and ran behind the counter. "Sorry, I'm very forgetful... The Soul Monster cards..." She pulled out a packet of cards and shoved it right into Yami's hands. "Pick one, any one!"

  


Yami opened the packet curiously, and saw nothing but blank cards. Sure, they were orange, like all effect cards, but the picture, name, level and details weren't there at all. "It's blank," Yami remarked, as the packet was snatched by Honda, who stared at them in shock.

  


Cam and Vivian exchanged looks, then grinned at Virgil. "Well, since my _friends_ think that I know best, I should explain. These empty cards react to something of the duelist and transform into a Soul Monster that fits, or at least that was how Seto Kaiba explained to us."

  


"Uh, okay," Jounouchi mumbled, picking one at random. Anzu and Honda declined, saying they would rather watch from the huge screens that showed what was happening in Sautrax Plane, as they weren't duelists. 

  


Yami closed his eyes and picked one that just felt right to him. //Yugi, it seems to like us.//

  


/Hmm. I just want a Dark Magician./

  


Yami chuckled lowly in amusement and watched as Bakura picked one card, noticing in distaste that all cards made the Soul Monster seem like effect monsters. //Seems like Bakura's after Change of Heart.//

  


/Yeah. Figures. Like me./

  


Yami smirked, then he was ready for anything that came his way. "I'll be coming," Virgil announced, and Yami sensed something dark around the boy. Strange, he hadn't felt it a while ago. Virgil was sure hiding something.

  


"Oh, and have fun!" Vivian said, leading them to the area where there were a lot of capsules, some occupied, others not. Yami, Bakura, Jounouchi and Virgil each took one, and as they closed their eyes, they appeared in a strange world.

  


---

  


Virgil was the first to opened his eyes, and he saw the other three boys on the floor and he smiled. "Wake up," he mumbled, just loud enough for the three to hear, and soft enough to avoid detection from any other duelist who were nearby. He watched the three got up, and smiled, spreading his arms. "Welcome to Sautrax Plane, SP for short. First, let us summon our Soul Monsters, shall we?" He concentrated, and mumbled one word, "Farash." Immediately, a figure appeared beside him.

  


"Green Phantom King," the tri-coloured hair boy, Yugi whispered in awe. "He's yours Soul Monster?"

  


Before Virgil could reply, Farash had spoken, "I am Farash Green Phantom King, Soul Monster to Master Virgil." Virgil grinned at the three boys stared in awe. 

  


"I told you to avoid that Master title," Virgil said affectionately. "Each Soul Monster is special, given a name only belonging to himself or herself. They even have their own special abilities. They travel outside of the cards and cannot come into our world." As Virgil spoke the last word, he couldn't help but have a inward grin. _They'll never find out that Farash came into the our world before, not that it matters anyway._

  


"Um, so how do we call our Soul Monster?" the albino asked curiously, softly. His brown eyes shone brightly, hopeful.

  


"Hold the empty card to your chest and just wish for it to appear. Might take a while though," he added, holding back a smirk when he saw them three do that action. Actually, they just had to wait. He decided to let one minute pass in silence. "You know, it might actually help if you opened your eyes and look behind."

  


The three did as he said and the blond screamed at a huge dark cloud that was taller and bigger than him. "What the heck is that?" Immediately, the cloud dispersed to reveal three figures. A Dark Magician, a Change of Heart and a Red-Eyes that was about the Dark Magician's height. "Which one is mine?" Jounouchi, as Virgil remembered that name, demanded.

  


The Red-Eyes moved forward, nodding its head once. "I am Deepsoul Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Soul Monster to you, Master Jounouchi."

  


The Change of Heart moved forward. "I am Aritak Change of Heart, Soul Monster to Master Ryou Bakhu." Virgil blinked at this.

  


"Isn't your surname Bakura?" Virgil asked Ryou curiously, and saw the boy flinched. Strange. There was now an aura of shadow round this boy. 

  


"Uh, but Bakhu is one of my nicknames," Ryou replied swiftly. 

  


_Interesting, to be named after one of Egypt's most famous tomb-raider. I wonder if he knows. _"And how about you, third Soul Monster?"

  


"I am Mahaado Dark Magician Soul Monster to Master Yugi Atemu Mutou," the Dark Magician said. 

  


Virgil couldn't help but frown again. There again was another mention of an Egyptian name. He had a lot to discuss tonight with the Ankh Clan. A lot. 

  


"Virgil, you okay?" Yugi asked worriedly.

  


Virgil only smiled back and shook his head clear of all thoughts. _We have a lot of things to talk about soon, _he muttered silently, looking at the three who were speaking softly to their own Soul Monster. "I guess we should return now. Just created Soul Monsters need 24 hours to fully charge up, or they might die easily."

  


The three only nodded and followed him to exit the SP, by pressing a strange button the appeared on their Duel Disk. And as Virgil watched the whole gang exit, to go back to the hotel where they were staying, he couldn't help but feel as though there were more people walking with them. He turned to face his two friends. "We have to meet up with Elden."

  


"It's not that serious, is it?" Vivian asked worriedly, her gray eyes half-closed. "I mean-"

  


"Atemu," Virgil hissed, making the two girls gasped. "Mahaado the Dark Magician has awakened." He closed his amethyst eyes, and when he opened them, he saw Vivian looking at her deck in worry while Cam was staring at the screen, a thoughtful look on her face.

  


---

  


//Aibou, is there anything wrong?//

  


/I'm just worried. I thought I saw some aura round Virgil... A dark aura like the ones I saw round Mariku. You know, the ones that are black and scary?/ Yugi asked back to Yami mentally. It was night, and he had been in his room ever since they had left SP for the first time. 

  


//I thought I saw it too, aibou. But we won't have to worry. The Millennium Scandal has gone. There won't be anyone after the items any longer.//

  


Yugi smiled as Yami's spirit form appeared, sitting one one of the chairs in his room. "I know, Yami. And we can play all we want, right?" 

  


"Aibou, there is something on your mind," Yami said, his head tilt to one side, curious. "What is it?"

  


"The Dark Magician knew your real name," Yugi admitted. "I got freaked out." Then, he studied his darker side, the other part of his soul. "Yami, do you think there might be another adventure?"

  


Yami looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "You want another adventure?" His voice sounded weary, but Yugi knew him better that that. Yugi knew that Yami, too, wanted something new to play with. An old boring life was boring. Yami had been a Pharaoh called Atemu, and Pharaohs sure lead interesting lives. _Yeah, like defending golden item other people would just think of as useless but to sell, and fending off Duel Monsters, summoning them, leading a country, trying to catch a tomb-raider... _Yugi giggled. "Hikari, you are weird."

  


/Thanks Yami!/ Yugi called out mentally, grinning, as he lay down in his bed. /Tomorrow, when it's 24 hours, we can finally play SP at last! I just wish Anzu and Honda would come in and play.../

  


---

  


Lostin: *bows politely* Please review. This is my first fic where I use characters generated from generators, and I'm trying my best.


End file.
